


Miraculous Ladygun

by tinbun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All guns, Guns, Lots of guns, death gun, gun - Freeform, gun gun, killing gun, magic gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinbun/pseuds/tinbun
Summary: Miraculous ladybug, but this time with more gun





	Miraculous Ladygun

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug called out her power as she activated it. The phrase filled Parisians with joy, it made everyone feel a little bit safer, even the police felt relaxed when it was called out. The akumatized victims though, they always seemed to step back in fear, even as Hawkmoth edged them forward.

This victim seemed to be a lover of flowers, all of his abilities seemed to be based around flowers and his name was Buddy. Apparently, he wanted revenge against the banks for foreclosing his flowershop. Darn capitalism.

“Well sorry bud, with reasons like that, we’ll just let you leaf and do what you want!” Chat’s voice was filled with sarcasm, though he did feel bad for the man, but capitalism is capitalism, killing people with flowers wasn’t going to help at all.

“W-Wait really?” Buddy’s voice seemed to fill with hope for a moment.

“Of course not! I’m just pollen your leg” Chat stuck his tongue out “fill him up with a big bloom my lady!”

Ladybug quirked a brow as she activated her power, “Big bloom? Oh big boom? Your puns are getting pretty lame Chat, try harder next time.”

Ladybug’s magnum filled with bullets and she pulled back the hammer with her thumb and pointed it at the victim. She fired six shots and hit him six times in different vital points.

The akuma’s screams filled the streets for only a second, then the bullets dissolved into him magically. His eyes went dead for a moment as a butterfly flew out of him. Ladybug took aim and fired one more bullet, hitting the butterfly dead on.

“Bye bye little butterfly~” Ladybug said sweetly as a swarm of ladybugs enveloped the area and undid the damage done by the akuma. The victim laid dead for a moment but then blinked. He coughed a couple of times and stood up with fear in his eyes, the feeling of death still fresh.

“D-Did you have to shoot me six times?” The man eyed the gun in Ladybug’s hand warily, as if she would just take aim and shoot him down again.

“Eh, better be efficient than sorry.” Ladybug shrugged “Just don’t be akumatized and I won’t have to shoot you.”

With little to no empathy, Ladybug took aim at the man again teasingly, then at the last second pointed her gun to the ground and jumped as she fired, it propelled her up to the nearby rooftop, the recent victim just about pissed himself in surprise at hearing the gunshots. Chat soon joined her with his pole with a small laugh.  
“Good job today kitty, you were the perfect distraction as I filled him full of lead~” She gave him a small pat on the head as her earing beeped. Well it was time to go. “Bye bye kitty” She blew a kiss in Chats direction as she shot herself away back home.

She hopped down her trapdoor and detransformed. She took Tikki and gave the little kwami a couple cookies as she hopped onto her computer

Marinette opened up CS:GO and hopped on voicechat so she could flame her team easier. She immediately started complaining that their sniper wasn’t getting headshots as she tried to carry.  
“IF YOU DON’T KNOW HOW TO SNIPE DON’T FUCKING SNIPE YOU SHIT PLAYER, STICK TO SOMETHING YOU DON’T HAVE TO AIM WITH LIKE EVERYONE ELSE ON OUR TEAM”

Marinette’s mom hesitantly opened the trapdoor that lead to the living room and looked warily at her daughter. Tikki just barely hit away in time behind some books, but Sabine was looking more so at her daughter than her room. 

“H-Honey? M-Maybe you should calm down a bit? It’s just a game after all. R-Right?” Sabine’s voice was barely above a whisper but Marinette could still hear it, even through her raging and her headphones.

“MOM I SWEAR TO FUCK! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY TO NOT DISTURB ME AS I WRECK THESE FUCKING PLEBS. AND IT'S NOT JUST A GAME! I WANT TO BE A PRO GAMER ONE DAY AND THESE ARE THE STEPPING STONES!” Her face was screwed up in rage as she started to get a killing streak in the game. 

“Y-Yes dear!”Sabine hesitantly closed the door and went downstairs to get some of her daughter’s gamer fuel: a cup of coffee mixed with monster and some freshly baked brownies with Marinette’s “happy plant” in it. 

Marinette is just a normal french girl living a normal french life, just sometimes she turns into a superhero and shoots people with magic guns.

 

The next morning Marinette woke up bright and early, she took a quick swig of her leftover gamer fuel drink to wake up a bit as she got dressed and ready for school, her bag covered with different gaming brands.

She walked to school leisurely after filling up her thermos with some more fuel, hoping the heartburn would kill her before she had to actually learn anything at school. Luck was never on her side on that regard though.

She arrived at school a few minutes early for once, looking around for Alya, her good kind and sweet and loving friend who-  
“Oh my fucking god! DId you see Ladybug’s gun yesterday? It looked like a S&W 629 Revolver .44 Magnum 4 centimeter Barrel with 6 rounds. I love how her gun automatically reloads with those magic bullets. I’m starting to think only her ‘Miraculous Ladybug’ power’s bullets can take down akumas though because they seem to change a bit than the normal shots. I think the normal shot can still do plenty of damage though, remember that one time when she accidentally shot a civilian? It killed him immediately and Ladybug just laughed! I love her so much. He came back after the akuma was down of course so there was no reason to fear.” Alya was off to the side of the courtyard, chatting off Nino’s ear about yesterday’s akuma. 

Marinette beamed a bit at her best friend’s gun knowledge and praise of her powers. She walked up to her friend and listened in on the conversation. Alya ran the ladyblog but it mostly focused on Ladybug’s shooting and the type of guns she used than the actual akuma but it was still a good resource, used by news sources all over, though many were concerned about Alya’s infatuation with guns and violence. Still, it was a damn good blog. 

“I know, isn’t she amazing” Adrien approached from behind and swooned slightly. Marinette’s face lit up a bright red. 

As well as being Marinette’s crush, Adrien was one of the biggest youth models in Paris, who worked for Agreste Fashion. While Agreste fashion had many lines and styles, the one that piqued Marinette’s interest was their gamer line. Agreste Fashion sponsored some of France’s biggest gamers and made some pretty wicked looking jackets for them as well. It was Marinette’s biggest dream to be sponsered by them.

“O-Oh um, uh, Adrien! Y-You’re a ladybug fan?” Marinette probed, if she couldn't get with the hot young model, maybe Ladybug could.

“Who wouldn't be a fan of ladybug, she keeps us safe! Plus she looks so hot while doing it, especially when she shoots people.” Adrien looked dreamily off into the distance. Marinette did a little fist bump and stored that info away for later.

At the ring of the bell, the students left the courtyard and went to their classroom. Marinette did her best to ignore Chloe’s sneer as she walked past her, not wanting to bitch her out in front of Adrien, though she would shoot her, even if she wasn't akumatized, and not with magic bullets, real bullets, gun bullets, deadly bullets, killing bullets from a killing gun, a real gun, not a magic one, one that would kill Chloe, a death gun with death bullets and no way of coming back after being shot by them.

Gun gun.

As Marinette fantasized about shooting Chloe with a gun gun, class passed with a breeze, right as the period was about to end though, a loud booming sound shook her out of her shooting fantasy. 

Marinette hopped out of her seat excitedly as the rest of the class panicked. While they were all busy looking out the window, she dipped out of the classroom and went to the restroom to transform.

With a quick peek around, she saw no one except Adrien heading to the boys bathroom on the opposite side of the hall. She snickered, maybe he got scared by the explosion sounds and had to go. There was no one who could see her though, so with a power stance, Marinette called out her kwami and transformed. “Tikki! Transform me!”

Her suit coated her skin and replaced her clothes and a mask hid her identity. The final touch of her transformation was a random gun each time. With a bright flash, Ladybug looked down to see a new gun in her hands. “Ooo! An uzi! This should be fun!” Ladybug lept out of the window to go face the new threat, a morbid smile on her face as she thought of how much she would shoot at this poor victim.

**Author's Note:**

> Gun


End file.
